Oh My
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: One-shot, OC's included  Gibson never really believed in Valentine's Day.  Can one monkey change his opinion?  R&R!  NO FLAMES!


**Oh My One-shot**

by ~pheniox-LOL

Oh My-  
What a way to spend Valentine's Day.  
The blue male simian sighed and leaned back against the work bench, feeling miserable. Yes, it was Valentine's day, that one day a year when love is pushed to the extreme as people worry and panic over what to get their significant other. This is also the case on Shugazoom, most specifically the super robot. Valentine's day used to only be another holiday; however when the Elementals moved into the SR, it was like a spark that igniting a forest fire. Soon around this time of year, everyone was up and about over the occasion. Chiro would take Jinmay out for a little break from the hero life. Antauri and Breezie would often shorn to Antauri's sanctuary to meditate and be gone for hours. Sprx would go above and beyond the call of duty to try and get Nova to come on a date with him. Nova would always decline until she couldn't take it anymore and cave in. They would often leave the Robot and walk around Shugazoom park, laughing and enjoying each others presence. Then when come back, several hours later, Sprx would always steal a kiss and dash off before Nova could get him. Even Otto was into the madness. He made a special necklace for Demi and gave it to her when she regularly visited his room. She was so thrilled that she clasped onto him and didn't let go, until Aqua finally pulled her off of him. And what would Gibson do with all the fever going around?  
Nothing.  
Gibson couldn't understand love. The concept of feeling an attraction stronger than friendship toward the opposite sex seemed to escape him. And even if he did understand it, he would still be here on this day, working.  
Gibson wasn't the kind of monkey to love, or so he thought.  
To tell the truth, Gibson had never been in love. Love almost frightened him, and he saw the repercussions of it every time Sprx ended up in the med bay after a confrontation with Nova. Cuts and bruises were all the blue monkey could visualize anytime the "l" word was mentioned.  
Gibson sighed once again, he felt even more horrible as he pictured the injuries once again. Madness was all he could say to it, madness.  
Then again, he thought, I should follow what I believe in...  
What he referred to was another blue simian living within the robot, a female blue simian.  
Aqua.  
Gibson perked up at the though of her name. The other blue monkey was the only person who seemed to understand him. She was the only other companion in the lab, helping him with his experiments and lectures. She would stand and listen contently as he rambled on about some new theory he discovered, her crimson eyes looking sweetly at him with concentration. He would secretly stare back into those pools of crimson, feeling happy that someone was enjoying his work. Aqua made him feel cared for, needed and dare he say the "l" word. He didn't know why but his connection with her was stronger than anyone else, even rivaling his brother relationship to Otto.  
A connection he could only describe as love.  
He felt blood run to his cheeks at the thought of the word. However, he found it acceptable, because one thing he was sure about love was that makes you do strange things.  
And Aqua made him do strange things.  
Today they were in the lab together, working on a sample they had obtained from a new formless goo that was virtually indestructible yet unstable. She was peering into a microscope, observing the substance under x100 lens. Gibson was sitting across the table leaning over as well, his head propped up by his palm, as he awaited his turn. His eyes somehow drifted from the blue piece of equipment to behind it, where the upper portion of Aqua's chest was exposed from her tiny black dress. He found himself embarrassingly gazing at the sift white, clean and slightly mussed fur that covered her clevage. For the slightest second he wondered what it would feel like as he noticed a tiny line where her breast met, the dress pushing them together. His gaze slowly went up to her neck, the toned muscle looked beautiful with the cerulean color. Her silver mechanical arms delicate yet slightly muscular as she turned the dials of the lens to focus. His gaze traveled once more to her face, hidden mostly by the microscope, however he could partly see her bold red eyes radiating with color. Even her pupils seemed to glow...  
Wait, pupils?  
Was she looking at him, and her mouth moving?  
"Gibson, Gibson? GIBSON!"  
That snapped him outta it.  
"Hmmm... What?" he snapped up out of his odd trance, now looking at Aqua.  
"I said the substance looks metallic. Is something wrong?"  
Gibson jotted down the information, then not making eye contact, replied "it's nothing."  
He'd hope that Aqua didn't see his face turn beet red with his statement.  
He couldn't believe what he had just done. He just stated at Aqua's chest, and liked it!  
Gibson felt more heat rise to his face as he wiped some sweat off his brow. Suddenly feeling very warm, he walked out of the lab and down to the kitchen for some water, hoping it would appease his suddenly dry mouth.  
Just as he left the door, another figure popped it's head around the corner of the hallway. The figure then proceeded to sneak into the lab, the door's sliding closed.  
They looked around the lab to check if anyone was around before they prepared for Gibson's return.  
Gibson's strolled into the lab a few moments later, refreshed. However as soon as he stepped through the door, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Oh My-"  
Sitting on the operation table was a blue female monkey. She had wrapped herself in a whit medical sheet, her crimson orbs half closed seductively as she looked at him.  
"Aqua, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, nothing much..."  
That's when Gibson made an important observation. Aqua wasn't wearing anything. His eyes once again drifted to her slim bare shoulder.  
"I noticed your staring earlier this morning."  
Gibson felt the familiar heat running to his face.  
Aqua sat up, grasping the sheet tighter in her fist.  
"Yeah... As well as what you were staring at."  
Gibson couldn't hide the embarrassment.  
"Aqua, I'm..."  
"Do you want a better view?"  
*record scratch*  
"...What?"  
"I said, do you want a better view?"  
Gibson struggled to keep his thoughts from disintegrating into one pile of mush. He just stood there, blinking every now and then.  
Aqua smiled and closed her eyes, "Gosh, for being the smart one Gibson, your reacting time is terrible."  
"Why would you ask that?" Gibson finally managed to unlodge his voice from his throat.  
Aqua blushed slightly and looked down at the clean white sheets, "Because... No one deserves to be alone on Valentine's Day..."  
Gibson looked down at the floor, his thoughts on his mental escapade earlier.  
"... especially the one you love."  
His eyes then darted back to hers. Love and courage seemed to emanate from her rose color orbs. Gibson couldn't control his actions as he found himself walking up to the girl, delicately grabbing her face and kissing her sweet red lips.  
Aqua was shocked for only a few moments however soon came back to her senses and kissed him back.  
All of the pairs swirling emotion seemed to release into the gesture as Aqua let go of the sheets and wrapped one arm around his neck, while the other brushed his cheek. Gibson slowly crawled his arms around her waist, hoisting her up slightly off the table and onto her feet.  
He finally broke away, breathless and whispered, "You do not need expose yourself to make me love you. You  
did that the moment you saved me*"  
She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief smiling slightly when Gibson realized his observation was incorrect. She was wearing that black dress he loved so much. He smiled as she grabbed her shoes off the floor with her tail and shrugged, "So what do you want to do?"  
Gibson thought for a second fir suggesting "Well there is that physics documentary I've been trying to finish. However, it's difficult when you have a red commentary going on."  
Aqua giggled, "I'll make popcorn."  
Gibson pecked her forehead, "I love you."  
Aqua smiled in return, "I love you too."  
As they walked out if the lab, Gibson smiled as one more thought came into his mind.  
Now this is how you spend Valentine's Day.


End file.
